Drusilla's haunted past
by Pingu2004
Summary: A new character arrives. Also, Drusilla returns, only to face her haunted past with memories she can't bear to face...


**Drusilla's haunted past**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or buildings from this story, they are all the creations of Joss Whedon

Buffy and Dawn were walking along to the Magic Box. It was raining hard and people were rushing around like mice being chased by cats.

"Dawn, you go inside, I'll be there in a sec."

Buffy walked of and round the corner into an alley. Dawn didn't go inside, she walked over to this small girl sitting down outside the Magic Box under a blanket, surrounded by cents.

"Hey, I'm Dawn, you? Are you ok? Would you like some help or something?"

This girl turned her face slightly to face Dawn. Then all of a sudden, she darted up out of her blanket and slapped Dawn round the face.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Bitch!"

"I never did anything, why did you just hit me?"

"You know you didn't belong here."   
"What are you talking about? Of course I belong here"

"You do now but you didn't before. You are lucky to have survived, lucky and very stupid. You let your sister die for you, you let her take her life. You're a murderer."

"Just stop it, shut up now. Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

Just then, Buffy came hurrying back up the alley, hearing Dawn's cries.

"Dawn? Are you ok? Is she troubling you?" Buffy asked, glaring at the girl.

"No, she, just, no it's ok."

"Dawn I can see from your face that it wasn't just nothing."

Dawn's face had turned a red colour where the girl had slapped her.

"Why did you hit her?"

"I don't know what came over me, I just, I don't know."

Buffy could see the girl shivering very much and she was turning slightly pale.

"What's your name?"

"Cassie."   
"Where are your parents?"   
"I don't have any. They died when I was little. Well, my mum died a few months ago."

Cassie went quiet after saying that.

"Well, get up."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Inside the shop, then you can come home with me and Dawn to keep you out of trouble."

Dawn, Cassie and Buffy walked into the Magic Box.

"Hey Dawny. Hey Buff and hey person I've never met before," said Xander.

"This is Cassie, met her outside causing some trouble so she's coming with me and Dawn to keep her out of mischief."

"Oh right."

"Anyway, Cassie, you were telling me about your parents. They died. How? When?"

"My mum died a couple of months back, my dad died 5 months before that. My mum died of shock of my dad dying. My dad died of... he fell, down the stairs, had a nasty head wound."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I've learnt to get by without them. Well, just after my mum died, it was hard coping. I even tried to...never mind...you would find it too strange."

"Believe me, us lot have lived here for ages and been through a heck of a lot, what you will say is probably the least strange out of what we've been through." Said Xander.

"Ok, well. I tried...I tried to bring my mum...I tried to bring my mum back from the dead. I used powerful and dark magic."

"You do spells?" Willow interrupted.

"Yeah, I've been a practising Wicca since I was about 9. Starting small of course, I floated pencils, then I started floating bigger objects, but the biggest spell I've attempted is to bring back my mother from the dead."

"Nine! Wow, that's a very young age to start Wicca practise. I didn't start till I was about 17."   
"You're a witch?"   
"Yes, well, I started small, I only do small spells. I only do big spells when necessary."

"That's cool. I've never met another witch before. Buffy, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home for a bit ok. Giles, if the big bad comes round for tea, just give me a ring."

Buffy, Cassie and Dawn left the Magic Box and walked back home.

They walked into the house and Buffy went to sit down straight away. "Dawn, show Cass the guest bed."   
Dawn and Cassie walked upstairs. Buffy got up and went outside to the front of the house. A cigarette dropped in front of her foot. Without even looking up, she knew who it was.

"Hi Spike."

"Hi. What's up and who was that girl?"

"Name's Cassie. Caught her making trouble outside the Magic Box. Thought I'd take her in, make sure she don't get upto anything else."

"You're always thinking of others."

"What do you want Spike?"   
"Just passing through, ended up here some how. Must be nature's forces bringing me here, telling me you wanted me."   
Buffy punched Spike hard in the face.   
"Grow up Spike"

"Ah, but you see, that'll never happen, I never age."   
Buffy walked back into her house.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"   
Buffy sighed. "Fine, come in Spike."

Spike walked into the house and sat down next to Buffy.

"If you try ANYTHING-"

"Relax slayer, I've just come here to talk"

"Fine, talk."

"Where is this relationship going? I mean, where do you see us both in 10 years time?"   
"Well, firstly Spike, there is no relationship between us, well, except one of seething hatred. Also, I see me here in 10 years time, getting ready to go out for the night and right now, I see you being dead, well, except, you'll just be a pile of dust and I will have the pleasure in making you that pile of dust."

Spike and Buffy carried on talking. Whilst they were talking, Cassie had woken up from her sleep and began slowly walking down the stairs. She caught sight of Spike and her eyes lit up. Spike then got up and left after a heavy argument with Buffy.

"Who was that?"

"Huh? Oh Cassie, didn't realise you were there. That was just Spike. Some random guy who likes to be a pain in my arse. He's icky and NOBODY you should be hanging around with."   
"Right... I didn't think he was icky."   
"Please don't, you're acting like Dawn."

"Fine, anyway, I just came down to get a glass of water, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

"Hey Buff."

"Hey Cass, what you up to today then?"

"Well, I was thinking, if you'd let me, is I could go to the mall. I haven't been in ages."

"Ok then. Just keep outta trouble ok."

Cassie walked down to the mall and did a bit of window shopping. She didn't find anything of any interest to her. "And I was worrying about missing out on vital teen needs by not going to the mall," she thought to herself.

It was dark when she began her journey back home. She made sure she walked where there were a lot of people to keep her safe. On her way back, she caught a glimpse of Spike heading back to his crypt. She hadn't really spoken to Spike, but she knew that he knew she existed. She began following him, forgetting all of her promises to herself about staying in the large crowds of people to keep safe.

Spike entered his crypt and after a few minutes, Cassie decided to follow behind him, keeping discrete.

Cassie hadn't entered yet and Spike was alone, or so he thought.

"Hello? Who's there?" Spike could sense somebody else was there. He sharply turned around to see the face of the death queen.

"Hello Spike."

"Dru," Spike said, in shock. "What are...What are you doing here?"

"I came to see...I came to see if you had gotten over your silly little slayer phase, I cam to give another try at making you like the Spike you should be, I came back to try and make you the Spike that earned the name Spike."

Cassie walked in and quickly said, without looking up, "You're Spike right? Buffy's friend." Then Cassie looked up and saw Drusilla.

"Yer, you're that girl aren't you, the one staying at Buff's," said Spike.

"Cassandra," Drusilla said, in shock.

"This is a surprise, seeing you Dru. I thought you were long gone by now. You ought to have been long gone by now."

"You two...You two know each other??"

"You could say that," Cassie said quietly.

"Well, it looks like, well, you two need some catching up or whatever to do, drink anybody? Pint of blood Dru?" Spike said, feeling uneasy about the tension in the room.

"Nothing."

Spike left the room.

"What are you doing here Dru?"

"I'm allowed here if I like, it's a free country."

"You shouldn't be allowed anywhere except in a pile of dust."

"Oh well, I really didn't like that idea very much so..."

"How can you just act like that? How can you be so...selfish? After what you did."

"Cassandra, Cassandra, sometimes, you've just gotta do things, I mean, I'm not complaining about the results. I was quite happy with what I got out of it."

Cass slapped Dru around the face, however, Dru didn't change and bite Cassandra, but she just stood there, holding her face where it had been slapped.

"I thought we were friends," Dru said, sarcastically.

"How dare you act like that. All those years, you pretended to be their friends, our friends. How could you?"

"I already said-"

"YOU KILLED THEM DRUSILLA! Nothing, Nothing you ever say or do will ever make up for what you did and pretending to be their friends just makes everything even worse."

"You're parents were fools, they deserved what I did. You know that, I know that, even they know that."

"How could you say that? The fact of the matter is that you killed my parents Dru and now you come to Sunnydale and pretend everything's ok. Well, NOTHNG is ok. Just remember that Dru, I'll get you back one day, just wait and see."

Just then, Dru turned to see Spike.

"Why am I even surprised Dru? You always were the queen of death, that you will remain, but to pretend to be her parent's friends, then kill them off, that's lower then any vampire would go."

"You just wait Dru, I'll get you back, don't think you've got away with this, this is just the beginning..."

To be continued...


End file.
